Two-terminal resistive random access memories (ReRAM) are being developed as novel storage devices that may replace conventional floating gate type flash memories. A resistive random access memory generally has a cross-point structure in which memory cells each having a variable resistance element are arranged, in a matrix fashion, at the points of intersection between bit lines and word lines intersecting with the bit lines.
A resistive random access memory operates at a low voltage, performs high-speed switching, and can be subjected to scaling-down. In view of this, resistive random access memories are a strong candidate for next-generation large-capacity storage devices. Among those resistive random access memories, ferroelectric tunnel junction (FTJ) memories using ferroelectric thin films are drawing attention these days. An FTJ memory can perform a low-current operation, compared with the other resistive random access memories.